The present invention relates generally to lining materials for shoes, specifically shoe uppers, and relates more particularly to a novel warp-knitted textile fabric especially suitable for use as a shoe liner and a method for fabricating such shoe liner fabric.
In the manufacture of shoes, it is common practice to line not only the sole but also the upper of the shoe with a suitably soft material to enhance the comfort of the shoes when worn. Various materials have been utilized for this purpose. A soft tanned leather material is often used in finer grades of shoes but is too expensive to justify its use in more economical grades of shoes in which it has become common practice to use some form of textile fabric material including, for example, warp-knitted tricot fabric. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,099,588 and 5,259,126.